1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of establishing recorded communications between a negotiator and subject.
2. Background of the Invention
In a crisis situation, such as when a subject holds another person hostage or where a subject threatens their own life, negotiators often need to establish communications with the subject. Traditionally, the negotiator uses a communication device which is referred to as a “throw phone” to communicate with the subject. The device is aptly named due to the phone-like appearance and because negotiators often literally throw the device to the subject to establish a dedicated line of communication. Unlike an actual phone system, however, the throw phone utilizes a proprietary secured wireless or wired two-way communications channel rather than the public switching telephone network (PSTN) or network of a wireless carrier. Consequently, the negotiator must be on site to begin engaging in communications with the subject.
While the throw phone advantageously provides a secure and direct line of communication, the drawbacks are numerous. First, the device itself is cost prohibitive for many agencies lacking access to funding for such a device or do not have a demonstrated need justifying the cost. Second, due to the cost, many agencies have only one or a limited number of such devices. Accordingly, the throw phone may not be readably deployable and further require special technicians knowledgeable in its use for operation. Lastly, remote monitoring or negotiation using the traditional throw phone system can prove difficult as personnel must be physically present. These shortcomings decrease the ability of responding personnel to immediately establish communications between the subject and the negotiator in a crisis situation.